Fire in the Hole/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Fire in the Hole". Characters #Raylan Givens - Scene 1 #Tommy Bucks - Scene 1 #Chief Deputy US Marshal Dan Grant - Scene 2 #Miami AUSA - Scene 3 #Miami AUSA 2 - Scene 3 #Chief Deputy US Marshal Art Mullen - Scene 6 #Boyd Crowder - Scene 7 #Jared Hale - Scene 7 #Israel Fandi - Scene 9 #Devil - Scene 12 #Pork 1 - Scene 12 #Pork 2 - Scene 12 #Winona Hawkins - Scene 14 #Defense Attorney - Scene 14 #Judge - Scene 14 #Prosecutor - Scene 14 #Deputy US Marshal Tim Gutterson - Scene 16 #Deputy US Marshal Rachel Brooks - Scene 16 #Dewey Crowe - Scene 18 #Ava Crowder - Scene 20 #Gary Hawkins - Scene 41 Mentions #Bowman Crowder, killed by Winona - Scene 18 #Dale Crowe, Jr., Dewey's kin, arrested by Raylan - Scene 21 #Arlo Givens, Raylan's father - Scene 24 #Roland Pike, money launderer - Scene 42 Locations Miami, Florida #Hotel ##Rooftop pool, exterior - Scene 1 ##Entrance, exterior - Scene 2 #ASA's office ##Interview room - Scene 3 ##Car park - Scene 4 Lexington, Kentucky #Airport ##Arrival, interior - Scene 5 #Courthouse ##US Marshal's office ###Main office, interior - Scene 6 ###Art's office, interior - Scene 6 ##Courtroom, interior - Scene 14 ##Corridor, interior - Scene 14, 28, 29 ##Lineup room, interior - Scene 27 ##Balcony, exterior - Scene 30 ##Street, exterior - Scene 30 #Federal building site ##Exterior - Scene 7 #Black neighborhood ##Street, exterior - Scene 8 #Bar ##Main bar, interior - Scene 10 #Raylan's motel ##Raylan's room, interior - Scene 13, 34 ##Street, exterior - Scene 32, 34, 35 ##Car park, exterior - Scene 32, 35 ##Nearby country road, exterior - Scene 36 #Diner ##Interior - Scene 31 #Winona's house ##Bedroom, interior - Scene 41 ##Landing, interior - Scene 41 ##Hall, interior - Scene 41 ##Dining room, interior - Scene 41 ##Porch, exterior - Scene 42 Harlan, Kentucky #Town centre ##Main street, exterior - Scene 17 ##"Jesus Saves" building - Scene 20 ##Fandi's church ###Street, exterior - Scene 9, 16 #Tate's Creek road bridge ##Bridge, exterior - Scene 11, 15 #Boyd's compound ##Trailer, interior - Scene 12, 18, 32 ##Trailer, exterior - Scene 12 ##Church, interior - Scene 25, 26 ##Church, exterior - Scene 18, 25 #Sheriffs office ##Storage room, interior - Scene 19 #Ava's house ##Porch, exterior - Scene 20, 22, 33, 27 ##Kitchen, interior - Scene 20, 33 ##Dining room, interior - Scene 20, 27, 39 ##Hall, interior - Scene 20, 21, 27 ##Lounge, interior - Scene 24 #Bank ##Street, exterior - Scene 23 Flashback #Coal mine, interior - Scene 38 Scenes *Scene 1 - Raylan confronts Bucks (00:00) *Scene 2 - Bucks is wheeled out and Grant confronts Raylan (02:22) *Opening title card (03:30) *Scene 3 - Raylan's hearing (03:35) *Scene 4 - Grant reassigns Raylan (04:00) *Scene 5 - Raylan arrives in Lexington (04:45) *Scene 6 - Raylan reacquaints himself with Art Mullen (04:50) *Scene 7 - Boyd dismisses a target (07:00) *Scene 8 - Boyd cruises to Fandi's church (07:35) *Scene 9 - Boyd fires a rocket (07:55) *Scene 10 - Raylan and Art go for a drink (08:45) *Scene 11 - Boyd dispatches Jared (10:00) *Scene 12 - Boyd calls Devil (11:53) *Scene 13 - Raylan wakes up (12:40) *Scene 14 - Raylan goes to Winona's courtroom (12:49) *Scene 15 - Raylan heads to the bridge (13:29) *Scene 16 - Raylan at the bombing scene (14:30) *Scene 17 - Raylan goes back to Harlan (16:36) *Scene 18 - Dewey visits Boyd's compound (16:58) *Scene 19 - The Marshals regroup at the Sheriff's office (17:40) *Scene 20 - Raylan visits Ava (19:00) *Scene 21 - Dewey arrives (22:34) *Scene 22 - Raylan send Dewey packing (23:50) *Scene 23 - Boyd conducts a robbery (25:10) *Scene 24 - Ava asks who came calling (26:10) *Scene 25 - Raylan goes to Boyd's compound (27:25) *Scene 26 - Raylan and Boyd share a jar (28:36) *Scene 27 - Fandi at the line up (32:15) *Scene 28 - Boyd heads home from the courthouse (32:35) *Scene 29 - Raylan bumps into Ava (33:28) *Scene 30 - Ava has a smoke while Dewey and Devil watch (33:42) *Scene 31 - Art and Raylan go for dinner (34:35) *Scene 32 - Raylan is followed home and Devil calls in to report (35:08) *Scene 33 - Ava cooks dinner (35:54) *Scene 34 - Devil grabs the binoculars as the marshals play cards (36:05) *Scene 35 - Marshals head out and the Porks attack (37:09) *Scene 36 - Raylan ditches his pursuit (39:09) *Scene 37 - Raylan gets to Ava's (40:20) *Scene 38 - Mining flashback (44:27) *Scene 39 - Raylan explains his apology (44:36) *Scene 40 - Boyd is wheeled out by an ambulance crew (45:01) *Scene 41 - Gary wakes up (45:40) *Scene 42 - Winona talks to Raylan on the porch (46:25) Appearances 1x01 Fire in the Hole